Rising of Vesuvius
by NightLoveTime
Summary: Set between TLO and TLH, we meet 3 new Demigods. But an ancient Enemy is stirring, and threatens to finish the job it failed last time
1. Snake Tails and Vampires

Chapter 1 – The Bully, The Snake Tails and the Vampire

I never meant to hurt him really. I'm not sure what came over me. Or out of me. One minute my fists were clenched in a ball of hatred, tears streaming down my face. The next, in a blur of hand and leg movements he was on the floor unconscious, blood flowing from him nose.

_What the Hell Happened?_

Not wanting to face the consequences when Stan woke up, I ran home. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Nathan. I'm 14 and go to an ordinary High School in Manhattan. I'm pretty weedy for my age, and Stan is one of the many Beef heads who like to pick on me. I live with my Gran, because my Dad ran away before I was born, and my Mum lives in an Asylum because of a Heroin addiction. What a fantastic life I lead. Anyway, as I rounded the corner onto my Gran's street, Stan shouted from not far behind. Unfortunately he's fast and I can't run 100 metres without fainting. Luckily pure instinct kicked in, and before I knew it I jumped over a bin at the edge of a footpath, rolled, and ducked behind an old rusting bicycle. Stan ran straight passed me, hurling insults to no one in particular. Once he had left my road, I walked up to the front door and let myself in.

'Hey Gran' I called up the stairs.

No reply. That was odd, since my Gran was 75 and had broken her Ankle last week. I darted up the stairs and into her room. No one was there, and the bed covers were all messed up. Then I started to panic. I was about to make for the door to grab my phone, when I heard feet shuffling in my room next door. I froze. And then I hear the strangest noise; it was the clip clop of hooves, and a soft Bleat like a Goat or Sheep. Then my instincts took over again. My arm reached down to the desk in my Gran's room, and picked up her sowing scissors. Then, against my will, my legs crept out of my Gran's room, across the hall and up to the edge of my room. And then I charged.

**Selena's POV**

I snapped out of my dream world just in time for my teacher to ask me a question. In my dream I was flying on a Pegasus over the Ocean, so fast it felt like my skin was about to melt off of my body. The beautiful white horse spread its wings and came in to its descent on a hill, somewhere in Crete. Don't ask me how I knew. Anyway.

'So Miss Shadow, seeing as you know ALL the answers, you won't mind telling us what x and y are?' asked my teacher.

'No Miss, sorry I can't. I was daydreaming..' I replied.

'We are all fully aware of that'

The class laughed. They all knew I was a daydreamer, constantly with my head in the clouds. I can never concentrate on ANYTHING for more than 5 minutes. And I seem to have that effect on everyone around me. If I walk past someone while they are talking or trying to do something, they will suddenly stop and forget what they are doing, and enter a sort of Trance like state. I don't know why..

When the lesson ended I headed out of the gates and started to make my way home. About halfway, as I was about to cut through a housing estate, I heard a loud bang, and saw smoke rising above the Rooftops. Naturally I ran towards it. As came to the end of the road, another explosion knocked me off of my feet and I cut my knee. However amazingly, when I looked down, the blood was actually trickling back up my leg, and into the wound. Soon my knee was clean, and the cut was gone.

_What the Hell Just Happened?_

I got up, and looked straight into the most hideous thing I had EVER seen. In front of her stood 5 women. Although looking back I'm not sure how they stood. And they weren't exactly women. They had the upper body and face of a normal human female, but instead of legs, there were two snake tails. One of them hissed. And behind them, stood a big brown horse. Which almost seemed odd, until it breathed fire..

**Toms POV**

Well my day was pretty normal really. After 3 when all my mates had finished school (I don't go. Why bother if I'm going to be rich when I'm older?), I got ready to go out. I put on my best shirt and jeans, sprayed myself all over with Lynx, slipped on my Vans and left the house. I was supposed to be going to a party. There was always a great party on a Friday night, held by whatever Fit Girl had the house to themselves. I loved parties. Chicks, Booze and Music. What's not to love? But no, my life can never be fair can it?

I walked down the road to my mate Jays house. He was great, into all the same stuff as me; Girls, Football, PS3. He was my age but a lot taller, stronger and smarter. Probably because he went to school though. As I was approaching his house, I heard to girls behind me giggling and looking at me a lot. Naturally, I couldn't resist. I walked over to them

'Good afternoon ladies' I said confidently.

The one on the left Giggled.

'Hey stranger. My and my mate just thinks you're GORGEOUS. And I dared Alice here to snog you. You don't mind do you?' She smiled sweetly at me. Free action with a beautiful girl, no strings attached? What kind of idiot refuses that?

'No, course not' I winked at Alice. She giggled some more. We both leaned in, and just as my lips reached about a centimetre from hers, something changed. Her mouth suddenly had fangs coming out of them. I jumped back in horror. Now both girls had fangs. They were Vampires!

'WHAT THE HELL?'

'Come here Tom, Let me Kiiissss Yooouuu' said the vampire next to Alice. She moved forward and looked like she wanted to suck my blood. Damn. She _Did _want to suck my blood..


	2. The Goat Boy

Chapter 2 – The Goat Boy

**Nathans POV**

I ran in to my room, but stopped when I saw what was there. Standing next to my desk, was a Boy. But no ordinary boy.. A half boy, Half Goat. Yupp. And he was eating my pencils.

'What the? How? Why? Who?' I spluttered. And then Black…

When I came round I was being force fed some sweet sticky liquid that reminded me of honey, and something else that I didn't recognise. The Goat Boy was standing over me.

'Nectar and Ambrosia. Food of Gods. Eat up, it'll help. I'm Grover by the way' he said.

'But… You're a half goat boy!' I replied intelligently.

'Yes, I know. All though us 'Goat boys' tend to prefer being called 'Satyr's''

'Wow. And what do you mean 'Food of the Gods?'

'I mean, it's the Food that Gods use to replenish Energy and Health'

'Gods? As in those almighty people that controlled different Aspects of the world and sit in Olympus'

'Put simply, yes'

'But they're not real'

'Oh but they are, and I can prove it to you. But time is short, we must rescue the other two'

'What do you mean 'Other Two'?'

'No time, I'll explain later'

And with that he pulled me down the stairs and out the front door. Then he got in the Car, turned the Engine on, and floored it. How I have NO idea, the hooves can't of helped...

**Selena's POV**

I ducked as the first wave of fire spewed from the Horse, and rolled over to my left. Straight into a Snake Woman. Yikes! She hissed, and an incredibly long and forked tongue appeared millimetres from my eyes. I jumped back, but tripped on some stones lying on the floor. Before I fell flat on my face, I put my hand on a snake women's shoulder to the right of me. And the strangest thing happened. For a few seconds she entered a trance like state, just standing there, looking into space. And then she fell to the floor and curled up in a ball. She was asleep!

But of course the danger was not over, there were still 4 more left very much awake and an Angry looking Fire Breathing Horse. Just then I heard the screeching of Car brakes at the end of the Street. A blue Volvo rounded the corner and sped towards us. As it reached the Monsters, the first 2 snake ladies dived out of the way, and the Horse ran for its life. The other 2 snake women were not so lucky. The Volvo hit them at high speed, but instead of flying in the air, they disintegrated into Yellow Dust. The Volvo doors flew out, and a boy my age (Really cute boy, just saying) got out. Then out of the other door clip clopped a Boy also my age. And I mean clip clopped. Instead of feet there were goat Hooves. If Women with Snake tails and a Fire breathing horse hadn't just attacked me, I may have screamed.

'Quick get in!' Yelled the goat boy. How the hell did he drive? I wondered.

'What? Who are you? Why should I get in? WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE GOAT LEGS?' I replied incredulously.

'No time, explain when we get there. Hurry!'. And with that he grabbed my hand and pushed me in the car, shut the door, and started driving off.

'Who is that Girl Grover?' asked the Cute Looking boy.

'_That Girl _has a name. And my name is Selena. Selena Shadow. Who are _You_?'

'Oh.. I didn't mean.. Hi Selena, My names Nathan' he smiled at me Sheepishly. Did I mention he was cute?

'Nice to meet you. Now what the hell is going on, and why is there a Goat called Grover driving me somewhere in a Blue Volvo'

'Oooh I wouldn't call him a goat, he'll take offense. Apparently they prefer 'Satyr''

'Yes, we do. And as for your questions, I will answer when we arrive, but first there's one more person to find'

**Toms POV**

As the two Vampires approached, I noticed something in behind them. On the fence, was a grape vine, and the vines were moving as if they had a purpose. It wasn't even a windy day. And then the Alice screamed. She had got her foot stuck in the Grape vine, some of which had wriggled under the holes in the Fence. I looked up just in time to see the Vines climbing over the fence shoot out and wrap themselves around the neck of the one on the Left. She was lifted up in the air, and quickly slammed down, creating a large crack in the Pavement. How the hell did that happen?

'Noooo' screamed Alice.

'Son of Dionysus, Dare use your power on us! You don't even know the possibilities!' said the other one. What was she on about? Son of Dionysus. I had no dad.

'What are you talking about?' I asked

'See, he is weak and foolish. FLEE ALICE!' and with that they both evaporated into Yellow Mist.

And then things got weirder if that's even possible. A blue Volvo pulled up beside me, and out of it stepped a boy with the Body of a Teenage boy, and the Legs of a Goat.

'Come Tom, time is short, you must hurry!' Bleated the goat boy. Nobody was telling me what to do. But I didn't have any choice. Before I could even open my mouth he grabbed me by the arm with surprising strength, and threw me in the front seat next to him.

'How are you going to drive?' was all I could manage to say. I was too stunned

'Just because I'm a Satyr doesn't mean I can't do as regular mortals do. I can even Mountain climb if I want to. My full bodied cousins aren't always exactly pleased to see me though..'

'Are you calling me a _Regular Mortal?'_

'Oh no, certainly not. None of you are'

'What?' me and the other two kids sat in the back seats said in unison.

'Don't worry, will explain later, nearly there.' And so we sat in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the Journey.


	3. Minnie

Chapter 3 – Minnie

**Nathans POV**

After about 20 minutes, we turned into a small side road, and came to a stop at a clearing in the Forest to the Left at us. Grover got out, and motioned us to do the same. As we stepped out the car, Grover started walking up the hill through the clearing.

'Where are we? And where are you going?' asked the other boy. I still didn't know his name. Grover replied

'Half blood hill Tom. I'm taking you to the Main Site. Chiron will explain everything. Come on'

So we trudged up the hill for about 5 minutes, until we reached a large arch that seemed to be shimmering.

'Here we are, these are the edges of camp, the furthest a Mortal can ever go. Go along through.' Grover smiled at us encouragingly. So walked towards the arch. Grover went through first, followed by Selena. And as I went to go through, I heard a roar from behind. I looked back, and a few yards down the hill, was a very angry looking Man with Bull horns..

**Selena's POV**

**Just after** I had stepped through the glowing arch, Nathan turned around looking worried. And then a monster appeared near the entrance to 'The Camp'

'A Minotaur' Grover whimpered.

'A what?'

'Half Man, Half Bull'

'That ridiculous, they don't exist. Besides, didn't Theseus defeat him already?'

'Yes, many millennia ago. And so did one of our Demigods here, my best friend Percy, Twice actually. All monsters can reform. Usually it takes them years, Centuries, but this one only took Months since it was destroyed in the Second Titan War. This is not good.'

'So what can we do?'

'I don't know' Grover genuinely sounded utterly terrified.

The Minotaur advanced on Nathan, completely ignoring the boy Tom. I guess he'd get to him later. The Minotaur struck with his fist to Nathans temple, but amazingly, with lightening fast reflexes, he raised his arm up and effortlessly blocked the strike. The Minotaur charged, but Nathan sidestepped and hit it in the Stomach. Again and again the monster attacked, but Nathan held his own, and even managed to get his own hits in, weakening it greatly. But as the Minotaur charged again, Nathan stepped to far… onto a log and slipped over, twisting his ankle. And then the Minotaur made his move. He loomed over Nathan, clenched his fist, raised his arms and went in for the kill…

**Toms POV**

Just as the Minotaur was about to deliver the final killing blow, who had to save the day? Me of course. Oh yeah. I took my Butterfly knife from my pocket and crept up behind the Minotaur.

'Hey Minnie' I shouted at it. The Minotaur wheeled around. I winked at it, and then stabbed into his neck. It howled like a Wolf at full moon, and then Disintegrated.

'Wow' said Nathan

'Yeah well. By the way, nice moves dude. Where did you learn that stuff?' I replied coolly

'Umm.. I don't know' he looked just as startled by his fighting skills as the rest of us. 'And anyway, Minnie? Really?'

'Just felt right, ya know?

Nathan laughed. But our victory was short lived, because behind me I heard the sound of a horse galloping up the hill. I turned around just in time to see a massive stick hurtling towards my face, and then darkness.

**Nathans POV**

The horse threw the log at Tom with deadly accuracy. Pretty impressive for a horse. And the scooped up his unconscious body before I could reach it. Behind him was an army of (And believe me when I say this is the ONLY way to describe them) Snake-tail-for-leg-women-monsters and Vampire looking things

'Awh not again' Grover moaned '_Dracaenae _and _Empousa_!' obviously camp came under attack a lot then. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran straight towards them, trying to rescue Tom

'NOOO!' I screamed at them. But it was no good. I kept slicing through the _Dracaenae _and _Empousa_ but they kept dissolving, and more came through. And the horse with Tom was long gone before I could battle my way down the hill. But I wasn't done. I just kept slashing away. For some reason, although I didn't know him, I felt it my responsibility to get him back. And then I felt 2 pairs of arms holding me back, restraining me from the fight.

'Let me go! Let me fight! We have to get him back!'

'Yes, and we will. But you must rest now. You are to weak, and to few in numbers. I promise we will get him back' replied the girl in Armour. The boy lead my up the hill, while the girl fought off the onslaught of monsters. She was amazing at fighting.


	4. Claimed

Chapter 4 – Claimed

**Selena's POV**

If it possible, what we saw next scared, shocked and impressed me even more than what had already happened today. After the 2 kids in Armour had held of the _Empousa _and _Dracaenae _army and led Nathan to the camp, we were taken into a large wooden Cabin in the middle of the Camp. Sat.. or rather I should say stood there, was a half man half horse. I wasn't surprised if I'm honest, neither was Nathan. And I think the horse man sensed this.

'Nothing to say about my appearance then? He said cheerfully.

'Umm.. no sir. In all respect sir, today I've been attacked by Women with Snake tails, a Fire-Breathing horse, an army of Vampires and a Minotaur that has apparently been defeated 2000 years ago by a made up hero. I'm out of shock I'm afraid' I replied. The horse man laughed.

'Very good Selena, you've done well and deserve rest. However first I'd like to give you a tour, and a chance to meet all of you're fellow Demigod campers'

'Hey, how do you know my name? And why does everyone keep saying _Demigod?' _I demanded

'Ahh I guess I owe you both an explanation yes?' Nathan and I nodded.

'Very well. Well let's start at the beginning. You two are both Demigods. You are the children of a God and a Mortal. Which God we do not know, but hopefully as you are both of age you will be claimed at the Campfire tonight. Where you are now is a camp for others like you, to train you. We know who you are _because _you are Demigods. You have already met Grover the Satyr. He was on a recruitment mission. It is unfortunate that we lost Tom, and we will do all we can to get him back, but it will not be easy. Now does that at least clear some things up?'

'Yeah I suppose so. But one question. Are you a Centaur or am I going mad?' asked Nathan

'Yes son' he chuckled. 'I am indeed a Centaur. My name is Chiron. Now, time for Orientation!

**Nathan's POV**

Wow. A Centaur. That's just so cool. Another weird and wonderful animal I've met today to add to my 'Collection'. First Grover and Chiron took me and Selena to the forest. He showed us to a large rock that they called 'Zeus's Fist' so I guessed we were the Children of Greek Gods. How frickin' awesome!

'This is where we play Capture the Flag with the other Demigods as part of a Training game. You two will both play in the morning. You'll have great fun'

Then Chiron took us round the Cabins. I have to say they were impressive. I expected just to see Cabins of just the big 3 guys, or even the 12 Olympians. But there were so much more, a lot obviously for Minor Gods, most of whom I didn't know of. He introduced us to about 50 different people, and it was quite overwhelming. There were the Children of Hephaestus, burly and grimy kids who obviously liked building stuff. Their cabin was hooked up with loads of cool stuff. And the kids of Aphrodite, who made me blush a LOT. And loads more; Athena, Poseidon, Zeus (This one was empty), Ares, Apollo et cetera. It was awesome, and I could see Selena thought it was cool too. Apparently we were a bit lat for dinner, so we sat and ate in Chiron's room. When we had finished, we were taken down to the Campfire, where all 49 campers were huddled around chatting with each other. It all looked so friendly. I sat down next to Selena and another boy I hadn't met yet

'Hey' I said to him. He turned.

'Hey there, you the new kids?' he asked us.

'Yeah, I'm Nathan and this is Selena. We don't know what God we're from though yet. What about you?'

'Nice to meet you Nathan and Selena. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson.'

'Oh yeah Grover mentioned you. You killed that Minotaur that I fought today'

'He's back? Oh dear, things must be getting worse then' he stopped and frowned. 'Anyway, I'm the son of Poseidon. And this' he pulled the girl sitting next to him's arm 'is my girlfriend Annabeth, beautiful, intelligent daughter of Athena' they both smiled, and he kissed her. They looked so sweet together.

'Nice to meet you guys' Annabeth smiled at us.

'Time for a Sing-a-long' somebody shouted, and suddenly everyone burst into song. And we all had a great night. As the singing went on, the flames grew higher and wilder. And then as suddenly as it had started, it had stopped. People started murmuring and pointing at my head. I looked up, and hovering above it was a shimmering red Vulture. Everyone around me was saying 'Ares' and everything became clear. The surprise Ninja fighting skills and Instincts. The speed I didn't think I had. The red vulture. I was a child of Ares. AWESOME.

'It seems Nathan has been claimed' said Chiron. 'Oh, and look at that, so has Selena'


	5. The Forbidden One

Chapter 5 – The forbidden one

**Selena's POV**

At first I didn't know what Chiron was talking about, but as soon as I looked up, there was a symbol shimmering above my head, like there had been above Nathan. There was a Golden caduceus (I only knew the word because we had done Health for a brief period at school) surrounded by swirling clouds. I still had no idea about my parentage. But by the worried look on Chiron's face, I had a feeling he knew and it wasn't good.

'You. The forbidden one…' Chiron said quietly. And all at once the Campers started muttering amongst themselves, like sharing one big secret that only I didn't know about.

'But what does this symbol mean Chiron? Who is my father?'

'There are two symbols up there Selena. A golden caduceus and cloud. Symbols of Panacea, goddess of healing, and Morpheus, god of dreams. I've heard legends about you, many of them saying you had been cast into Tartaraus for Eternity. It seems you have to Godly parents'

'Then how am I a _Demi_god Chiron? I've come to understand that means half? And what do you mean 'cast into Tartaraus'? What did I do?'

'Come with me to the Big House, and I will explain' well at least my parentage explained why I liked to dream a lot. And that freak healing incident before Grover found me.

I followed Chiron into the Big House, and sat down on a wooden chair in the middle of the cabin.

'Okay. So many years ago, the God of healing Asclepius had a Daughter, Your mother, Panacea. Morpheus the God of Dreams fell in love with her, but Asclepius forbid him to see her. But they went ahead anyway, and she fell pregnant. When Asclepius found out he was horrified, and called upon Zeus to punish Morpheus. So Zeus banished the unborn child, Morpheus's only child, to somewhere. But the spell cast went a bit wrong and no one knew where the baby went. Some thought Tartaraus, but Hades never found her, some though it was just gone. But it seems neither of those happened. We shall have to see the Oracle for more information'

Great, so I was the forbidden one, a banished child of two different Gods. Boy if Zeus ever met me would he be pissed...

**Nathan's POV**

After Selena had been mysteriously been claimed by 2 gods, the whole camp was talking in quiet excitement. What did Chiron mean by 'The Forbidden One'? And if Selena had 2 Godly parents, did that make her a God? After a while, everyone headed back to his or her separate cabins.

'Don't worry about Selena, she'll be fine' said the girl who had help me in the fight outside camp earlier.

'How did you know I was thinking about her?' I asked.

'Because you've looked worried ever since she entered the Big House, and couldn't take your eyes off her for the whole night' she smiled. 'I'm Clarisse by the way, another daughter of Ares. Our cabin is this way'

'Thanks'

It felt so good to get into bed again, but if I thought the night would be a peaceful one, I was horribly wrong…


End file.
